Cute but Evil
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Keluarga Kris mengadopsi seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun bernama Tao. Banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh dan mengerikan yang hanya di alami oleh Kris saat Tao tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Siapa sebenarnya Tao? TaoRis / KrisTao Fic Inspiration : Omen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. Kalau punya author, Kris ma Tao mungkin udah author nikahin LOL #ditabokrame-rame**

**Rating : Masih T aman**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Family, Romance.**

**Main Cast : Kris and Tao**

**Other Cast : EXO members dan lain-lain.**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Typho(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, GS!Heechul, Alur berantakan, Dark Fic, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Kedua orang tua Kris mengadopsi seorang anak lelaki manis nan imut berusia 10 tahun bernama Tao yang sedikit mengalami kelainan pada dirinya. Mereka berdua dan juga Kris, sangat menyayangi anggota keluarga baru mereka itu. Namun, banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh setelah Tao menjadi anggota keluarga Wu. Dan hal aneh itu hanya berlaku pada Kris seorang saja. Siapakah kira-kira dalang dibalik kejadian-kejadian aneh tersebut? Dan siapa sebenarnya Tao itu?**

**-XOXO-**

**Cute but Evil**

**By **

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter One**

"**Tao"**

**19.00 pm KST.**

**Eden I Ville, Seoul.**

"Pe-perkenalkan, na-namaku Tao,"

Sapa sesosok anak lelaki manis berwajah oriental sedikit membungkuk dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat pada tiga orang dihadapannya. Bocah lelaki dengan balutan pakaian sederhana itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk sebuah boneka panda yang memiliki ukuran setengah dari tubuhnya itu dengan sangat erat. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada kepala sang boneka disaat ketiga orang yang menatapnya itu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya barusan.

"Manisnya~," ujar salah satu dari ketiga orang itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya namun terlihat anggun dan cantik di usianya yang ke 40 tahun. Wanita anggun itu kemudian mengusap-usap pelan rambut sang bocah bernama Tao tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Manik mata kecoklatan wanita anggun itu menatap Tao dengan pandangan hangat. Kemudian kedua bola matanya beralih pada sosok _yeojya_ muda yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang sang bocah mungil bernama Tao tersebut.

"Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mengadopsi anak ini," ucap sang wanita anggun bernama Wu Heechul tersebut pada sosok _yeojya_ muda itu dengan senyum tipis. _Yeojya_ muda yang merupakan salah satu staf panti asuhan _Eden I Ville_ bernama Song Qian itu pun balas tersenyum pada sang wanita anggun.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya nyonya Wu," ujar Qian sembari membungkuk pelan pada wanita anggun yang dia panggil nyonya Wu itu. "Tapi apa anda benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan keadaannya? Maksud saya adalah, kekurangan yang Tao miliki," sambungnya dengan nada sedih.

Qian mendekat pada sosok Tao didepannya dan mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan pelan. "Dia saat ini sudah berumur 10 tahun tapi dia masih bersikap selayaknya bocah berumur 6 tahunan. Mungkin nyonya dan tuan akan sedikit kerepotan mengurusnya nanti," jelas Qian sembari menatap sang nyonya dan tuan Wu secara bergantian. Qian sangat menyayangi Tao dan dia tidak ingin membuat orang tua yang mengadopsi Tao berlaku tidak baik padanya karena kekurangan yang Tao miliki di dalam dirinya.

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan suami dari Wu Heechul bernama Wu Hankyung itu tertawa kecil. Membuat semua pasang mata langsung menatap padanya, begitu juga dengan Tao yang refleks mendongakkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap langsung pria paruh baya tersebut. Tuan Wu berhenti tertawa dan setelahnya ia menepuk punggung putranya agak kencang.

"Putraku ini akan menjaganya baik-baik. Lagi pula, dia sendiri jugalah yang menginginkan seorang adik lelaki manis pada kami berdua," ujarnya yang diakhiri dengan gerlingan humor pada putranya itu dan setelahnya ia mulai tertawa dengan lepas.

Sosok remaja tinggi berwajah tampan dengan rambut pirang berusia delapan belas tahun itu langsung berdecak sebal pada _appanya_. Ia langsung memasang wajah dingin dan membuang muka saat _eommanya_ dan sang staf terkikik pelan akibat ucapan _appanya_ barusan. Kedua manik mata caramel tajamnya lalu beralih pada sosok bocah lelaki yang akan menjadi adiknya yang ia tahu bernama Tao. Remaja bernama lengkap Wu Yifan atau akrab dipanggil Kris itu tersentak kaget saat bocah manis yang masih memeluk boneka pandanya tersebut ternyata sedang menatapnya lurus dengan wajah _innocent_ dan senyum polos. Kedua manik mata obsidian bocah itu terus saja menatapnya, membuat wajah dingin Kris perlahan luntur dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri mulai menatap hangat pada Tao.

"Baiklah… aku akan menjaga Tao dan menjadi sosok _gege_ yang baik untuknya," kata Kris akhhirnya dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua orang tuanya pun tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan olehnya putra mereka barusan.

Kris mulai berjalan mendekat pada sosok Tao yang masih saja menatapnya. Kris kemudian berjongkok sedikit, mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh mungil Tao untuk dapat menatap langsung padanya.

"Hai Tao! Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Kris _gege_ atau Kris _hyung_ karena kau akan menjadi _didiku_," ucap Kris dengan menapilkan senyum simpul miliknya.

Tao tersenyum lima jari dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias. "Kris _gege_!" panggilnya dengan nada imut. Kris beserta kedua orang tuanya dan juga Qian sontak saja tersenyum mendengar panggilan Tao pada Kris.

Satu tangan Tao kemudian terulur kedepan dan mengusap wajah tampan Kris lembut dengan telapak tangannya. Sontak sentuhan lembut dari Tao tersebut membuat Kris terkejut. Kris menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis bocah yang akan menjadi adiknya itu. Ia terlihat menikmati sendiri bagaimana ia mengusap wajahnya dengan senyum cerah yang tidak pernah pudar dari parasnya yang Kris akui memang sangat manis.

Tao kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, melingkarkannya pada boneka miliknya lagi. "Kris _gege_ sangat tampan. Tao sangat suka Kris _gege_," ujarnya dengan senyum polos yang berhasil membuat tuan dan nyonya Wu beserta Qian tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Kris membalas senyum polos Tao dan mengusap-usap pelan rambut hitam selembut sutra milik Tao itu dengan sayang. "Tao juga sangat manis. _Gege_ juga suka pada Tao," katanya yang membuat Tao tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. Dan hal itu juga membuat rasa gugup dan takut Tao sebelumnya pada mereka bertiga mulai lenyap seketika.

**-XOXO-**

**Kediaman Keluarga Wu**

**20.30 pm KST.**

"Nah, karena kamar Tao masih dalam renovasi. Untuk saat ini Tao tidur bersama Kris _gege_ dahulu," kata Heechul yang saat ini sudah sah menjadi _eomma_ Tao setelah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas pengadopsian dipanti asuhan _Eden I Ville_.

Heechul terlihat tengah asyik memakaikan baju piyama tidur untuk Tao di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Setelah memakai piyama tidur, Tao kemudian dengan cepat memungut kembali boneka panda miliknya yang tergeletak disampingnya dengan erat. Boneka panda itu tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya, membuat Kris dan kedua orang tuanya sangat yakin bahwa boneka panda itu sangat berharga untuk Tao. Maka dari itu, ia tidak sampai enak hati untuk memisahkan boneka panda lucu itu dari Tao.

"Tao tidak apa-apakan tidur bersama dengan Kris _gege_ malam ini?" sambung Heechul pada Tao dan Tao pun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan _eommanya_ itu.

"Baik _eomma_," ucapnya yang membuat nyonya Heechul langsung berwajah cerah mendengar panggilan Tao barusan untuknya. Ia mulai menyelesaikan kegiatannya membereskan baju yang Tao pakai sebelumnya, lalu mulai mencubit pelan pipi Tao dengan gemas. Tao tersenyum kecil pada Heechul kemudian merentangkan satu tangannya pada sang _eomma_, memintanya untuk mendekat padanya. Heechul pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao dan Tao langsung memberikan kecupan pada kedua belah pipi eommanya tersebut tanpa sungkan. Heechul langsung tertawa renyah mendapatkan kecupan lembut tersebut dari Tao.

"Ya Tuhan, manis sekali putra _eomma_ yang satu ini," ujar Heechul dengan nada kelewat bahagia seraya mulai memeluk Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tao hanya tersenyum saja mendapat pelukan tersebut. Kedua manik mata obsidiannya lalu beralih pada sosok _appanya_ Hankyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah pelukan _eommanya_ terlepas, Tao lalu berlari kecil menuju _appanya_ dan merentangkan juga satu tangannya pada sosok pria paruh baya yang masih berwajah tampan itu. Heechul tersenyum sedangkan Hankyung yang mengerti maksud Tao mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang putra baru di keluarganya lalu mengecup kedua belah pipi _appanya_, hal yang sama yang ia lakukan pada _eommanya_ barusan.

Hankyung terkekeh pelan dan mengusap-usap pelan rambut putranya itu dengan sayang. "_Good_ _boy_," ujarnya dengan nada bangga. Tao tersenyum manis pada appanya itu dan kemudian kembali berjalan pada sosok _eommanya _dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan.

"_Eomma_, bolehkah Tao ikut menonton tv bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ sekarang?" pinta Tao dengan wajah memelas pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat wajah memelas Tao dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah terlalu larut sayang. Tao harus tidur sekarang juga, Tao pasti sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Besok kita menonton teater bersama saja, oke?"

"Hmm… Oke! Kalau begitu Tao mau tidur sekarang _eomma_,"

"Baiklah, ayo _eomma_ antar kamu ke kamar Kris _gege_,"

Heechul pun mulai menggandeng satu tangan Tao dan mengantarkan Tao menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Kris berada. _Eomma_ Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Kris terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya dan Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya. Saat mereka berdua masuk, Kris tidak berada didalam kamarnya namun mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi di kamar Kris.

Heechul menghela napas pelan. "Anak itu baru mandi saat sudah malam seperti ini, dasar naga jorok!" gumamnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ia lalu membawa Tao menuju kasur Kris yang berukuran cukup besar dan mulai membaringkan tubuh Tao disana, tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh putranya itu dengan selimut hangat. Bahkan saat mau tidur pun, Tao tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari boneka panda tersebut dan Heechul tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Tao tidur saja sekarang, oke? Tidak perlu menunggu _gegemu_ selesai mandi karena Kris gege lama sekali keluarnya jika sudah berada didalam kamar mandi. Lagi pula besok Tao akan mulai bersekolah," ujar Heechul sembari merapikan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh Tao sebatas lehernya. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum manis pada Heechul.

"Eomma, apa Tao akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Kris _gege_?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau akan bersekolah bersama dengan Kris _gege_. Sekolah Kris _gege_ itu sangat besar dan memiliki jenjang yang berbeda-beda didalamnya. Jadi Tao dan Kris gege akan berangkat sekolah dan juga pulang bersama-sama," terang Heechul.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan detik berikutnya ia menguap karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia lalu memberikan kecupan di dahi putra barunya itu dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, Wu Tao," gumamnya pelan saat Tao mulai menutup kedua matanya.

Heechul pun mulai keluar dari kamar Kris tanpa mematikan lampu kamarnya saat Tao terlihat sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi masih menggema didalam kamar Kris. Dan Tao mulai membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan manik mata obdsidian indah miliknya. Tao lalu beringsut duduk dari posisi tidurnya dan menempatkan boneka panda miliknya untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya, menghadap pada dirinya sendiri. Tao tertawa kecil dihadapan sang boneka tersebut dan setelahnya ia melirik pintu kamar mandi yang masih ada Kris didalamnya. Tao tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap sang boneka panda dihadapannya.

"Tuan panda apa senang tinggal disini?" tanya Tao pada sang boneka dengan nada riang. "Mereka kelihatannya sangat baik pada Tao dan juga tuan panda, mereka tidak memisahkan Tao dan tuan panda," sambungnya mulai berceloteh pada boneka dihadapannya.

"Tao juga suka pada Kris _gege_. Kris _gege_ sangat tampan dan juga baik pada Tao. Tuan panda juga suka kan sama Kris _gege_?" lanjutnya bertanya pada sosok boneka tersebut dengan nada semangat menggebu-gebu. Yang namanya boneka tetaplah boneka, tentu saja ia tidak akan membalas ucapan yang Tao lontarkan padanya barusan.

Tapi ternyata salah, boneka panda yang Tao pegang perlahan memutar kepalanya sendiri kesamping kanan, diiringi suara derit bagai tulang yang saling bergesekkan. Suara yang sangat mengganggu indra pendengaran manusia pada umumnya, namun tidak bagi Tao yang malah terlihat asyik berbicara pada sang boneka dengan senyum lebar yang tak kunjung hilang pada sosok sang boneka panda dalam pangkuannya tersebut. Wajah boneka panda itu berhenti berputar dengan arah tatapan kedua mata kancing hitam pekatnya yang tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah garis jahitan berwarna hitam yang menampilkan senyum pada mulut sang boneka panda mulai bergerak-gerak dan berubah. Ujung jahitan tersebut mulai naik dengan sendirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan naik keatas dan semakin lama garis jahitan itu bentuknya semakin melebar, hingga akhirnya membuat mulut sang boneka panda terlihat seperti tengah menyeringai jahat.

"Yeahhhh… aku juga suka lelaki itu, Taozi. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membunuhnya untukmu," ucap sebuah suara bernada dingin sedingin es yang ternyata berasal dari mulut sang boneka panda yang masih menyeringai dengan lebar tersebut pada pintu kamar mandi.

Tao tertawa dengan renyah dan kemudian memeluk boneka panda itu dengan sayang dalam dekapan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, tuan panda," gumamnya pelan.

**TBC**

Yeaahhh ff baru yang menggantikan ff **Papa I Love You** yang udah dihapus karena blank mau dilanjut kemana (- -") mianhamnida *deep bow*

So, ff ini bertemakan horror seperti **Ghost Apartement**. Entah kenapa kalau bikin ff bertema horror aq semangat banget yah bikinnya #authoraneh

Dan karena ini ff Yaoi dengan main pair KrisTao / TaoRis jadi hubungan mereka itu Incest kayaknya hehe tapi gak langsung cinta-cintaan kok. Kan fokusnya ke horror hiihiihiihii #tawabarengmbakkunti

Dan buat karakter Tao disini itu bakal susah ditebak alias bermacam-macam nantinya. Tunggu aja updatean chapter selanjutnya dan ohhh lupa. Akan banyak character yang mati di chap-chap depan nanti *evil smirk*

**Ditunggu Saran dan Kritik yang membangunnya dari para readers.**

**Give me a Review please~ #sambilngesot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute but Evil**

**Chapter Two**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur Berantakan, Tidak Sesuai EYD dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**The Nightmare and The Death**

Kris terlonjak kaget di tempatnya saat ini. Sosok pemuda tinggi nan tampan berusia 18 tahun itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kasur miliknya, di dalam kamarnya tentu saja. Kedua manik mata kecolatannya dengan segera melirik kesekeliling ruangan tersebut. Memerhatikan suasana kamarnya yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Suasana kamarnya saat ini remang-remang dan hal itu berhasil membuat sang pemuda menelan salivanya. Ia gugup dan juga penasaran dengan apa yang tengah di alami olehnya saat ini. Kris lalu memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang ternyata masih terbalut piyama tidur miliknya.

Jika ia tidak salah ingat. Keadaan dirinya masih sama seperti sesaat setelah ia selesai mandi. Dimana setelah ia membersihkan diri, Kris langsung memakai piyama tidur dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sosok adiknya Tao yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Sebelum ia tertidur atau memejamkan kedua matanya, ia terlebih dahulu memperhatikan sosok adik barunya yang tidur dengan wajah polos tanpa celah dosa sedikit pun. Setelah Kris memperhatikan wajah polos adiknya itu sejenak, Kris pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di suatu ruangan kamar yang mirip dengan ruangan kamarnya, namun Kris tahu bahwa ini bukanlah ruangan kamar miliknya. Dan Kris sadar bahwa ia tengah bermimpi saat ini. Tapi mimpi ini terasa ganjil baginya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenaknya dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya kedepan. Dan Kris tidak tahu sesuatu yang mengganjal itu apa? Ia tidak memiliki satu petunjuk apapun tentang hal itu namun yang jelas. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang mengganjal itu adalah sebuah pertanda buruk yang akan ia alami secepatnya.

Kris tersentak kaget saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, sukses membuat lamunannya kabur dan membuat pandangan mata sang pemuda terfokus kesana. Apa yang terjadi setelah ia memfokuskan pandangan pada pintu kamar membuatnya langsung membulatkan kedua matanya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang membukakan pintu kamarnya adalah dirinya sendiri, dalam artian seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya di alam mimpinya atau mungkin sosok itu adalah dirinya sendiri? Entahlah… yang jelas, Kris sendiri pun tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya itu.

Pandangan mata Kris lalu beralih pada sosok lain yang berada dibelakang sosok yang mirip dengannya. Sosok adiknya Tao yang ditarik paksa olehnya ke dalam kamar. Ia terlihat ketakutan dan seperti ingin menangis, tercetak dengan jelas dari pancaran manik mata obsidiannya yang bergerak tidak tentu arah kesana kemari. Juga gerakkan tubuhnya yang seolah menolak tarikkan paksa dari sosok itu. Tubuh Tao juga bergetar hebat dan pelukannya pada sang boneka panda miliknya bisa dipastikan sangatlah erat.

Sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya itu menarik kasar Tao menuju samping kasur dan tanpa basi-basi, ia melepaskan boneka kesayangan adiknya itu lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kris bisa melihat adiknya itu mulai berurai air mata atas apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang mirip dengannya tersebut pada sang boneka Tuan Panda.

Dan Tao bersiap untuk berlari dari sosok itu, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju boneka panda kesayangannya yang terbaring dilantai yang dingin. Adiknya benar-benar sangat menyayangi boneka panda itu dan tidak mau jauh-jauh dengannya, baik di mimpi atau dunia nyata terlihat begiru sama.

Namun sosok yang mirip dirinya itu tak membiarkan adiknya melakukan apa yang ia mau. Sosok itu malah dengan segera menggendong tubuh mungil Tao sebelum Tao berhasil meraih boneka panda tersebut. Sosok itu lalu menjatuhkan adiknya di atas kasur tanpa belas kasihan dan kemudian ia menindih tubuh Tao sesegera mungkin. Kris sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atau berekspresi seperti apa melihat hal itu. Terlebih kali ini, sosok itu mulai menciumi bibir adiknya dengan ganas dan menuntut, seolah sosok itu begitu menginginkan adiknya Tao.

Sontak saja Tao semakin ketakutan karena ciuman yang menuntut itu. Tao mulai menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya disela ciuman bibir sosok itu pada bibirnya sendiri. Kris mulai berkeringat dingin saat sosok itu mulai berusaha melepaskan pakaian adiknya. Ia bahkan merinding sendiri melihat kilat nafsu bak serigala lapar pada sosok itu. Sosok yang mirip dengannya namun Kris yakini bahwa sosok itu bukanlah dirinya. Sosok itu hanya memiliki kemiripan fisiknya saja, tidak lebih.

Insting Kris sebagai seorang kakak yang harus menyelamatkan adiknya dari bahaya muncul. Walaupun yang sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada adiknya sekarang itu adalah sosok yang mirip dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kris yakin itu bukanlah dia, Kris tidak akan bertindak sekejam dan sejahat itu terlebih pada adiknya sendiri. Jujur saja, Kris menyayangi Tao sebagai seorang adik yang akan ia jaga sepenuh hati, walau pun dirinya dan Tao baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Satu hal yang juga memperjelas status seseorang yang mirip dengannya itu bukanlah dirinya adalah, ia tidak akan mungkin berani melakukan apa yang dilakukan sosok itu pada adiknya sendiri. Ia memang sudah memiliki rasa sayang pada adiknya itu tetapi untuk rasa lain yang lebih dari itu. Kris tidak memilikinya sama sekali atau bahkan tidak akan pernah mau memiliknya. Jadi sudah jelas, bahwa sosok yang mirip dengannya itu adalah palsu atau benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu refleks melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah mereka berdua dengan cepat. Ia melakukan itu agar dapat segera menghentikan apa yang sedang terjadi diatas kasur sana. Namun, saat Kris hampir menyentuh sosok itu dan bersiap untuk memberikan bogem mentah padanya. Sebuah lubang hitam bagai jurang tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kedua telapak kakinya. Dan Kris, tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara atau pun menghindar dari lubang tersebut langsung terjun begitu saja kedalamnya.

Kris berteriak saking kagetnya ia tiba-tiba jatuh kedalam sebuah jurang yang gelap gulita. Putra pertama keluarga Wu itu kemudian dengan cepat memejamkan kedua matanya karena ia tidak berani melihat suasana atau keadaan jurang yang amat gelap dan beraura tidak mengenakkan itu. Kris merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kedua telapak kakinya kembali menginjak daratan.

Ia masih terdiam ditempatnya untuk beberapa detik. Di saat ia membuka kembali kedua matanya, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan langsung tercipta dengan sangat jelas dihadapannya. Yaitu, sebuah pemandangan berupa beberapa onggok tubuh manusia yang tergantung dalam sebuah tiang kayu dengan kawat baja tajam yang melilit tubuh mereka. Manusia-manusia itu memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh kepala mereka. Membuat Kris tidak mengenali siapa-siapa saja sosok-sosok manusia yang memakai topeng tersebut. Topeng berwarna kecoklatan itu kelihatannya terbuat dari kulit namun Kris tidak tahu kulit apa itu. Yang jelas, kulit itu terlihat sama persis seperti kulit manusia. Menjijikan sekaligus menakutkan untuk terus dilihat.

Tubuh Kris mulai membeku total, kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna dengan keringat dingin perlahan membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tarikkan napas Kris pun mulai terengah-engah saat lilitan kawat baja mengerat dengan sendirinya, menghasilkan jeritan rasa sakit luar biasa dari mulut manusia-manusia yang wajahnya terbungkus topeng kulit tersebut. Manusia-manusia itu mulai memberontak dan bergerak-gerak liar tidak tentu arah, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar mereka bisa terlepas dari lilitan kawat baja yang membelenggu tubuh mereka.

Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa mimpinya yang semula berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, dengan dua sosok yang merupakan sosok yang mirip dirinya dan juga adiknya itu. Bisa beralih pada mimpi yang semenakutkan dan mengerikan ini?

Kris melangkah mundur karena keadaan manusia-manusia itu membuatnya semakin takut dan ngeri. Lilitan baja itu terus mengerat, sukses membuat kulit manusia itu bagai tersayat silet, menimbulkan sebuah garis luka. Dan hal tersebut membuat darah merah pekat mulai keluar dengan bebas dari masing-masing tubuh manusia yang terlilit kawat baja tersebut.

Disaat Kris mulai membalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Ia terlonjak kaget saat tak jauh di hadapannya muncul sebuah bayangan hitam besar yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding hebat, bahkan ia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas melihat sosok itu. Dan disaat ia mundur satu langkah untuk menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Sosok mengerikan itu malah sudah berdiri tepat didepannya, begitu dekat hingga wajahnya bisa Kris lihat dengan amat jelas.

"_Peek-a-boo_~," ucapnya dengan nada dingin nan datar. Lalu sosok itu mengayunkan sebuah sabit dengan mata pisau tajam yang mengarah pada leher Kris.

**ZRAT**

Keringat dingin membanjiri paras tampan Kris saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan memendek tiap detik, tapi Kris berusaha untuk menetralkan kembali napasnya. Telapak tangan kanannya yang berkeringat dingin mengusap wajahnya dan kemudian kedua iris matanya yang membesar memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dimana ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri tepat diatas kasur empuk miliknya dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya - karena Kris sedang duduk -. Pemuda itu lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak tidak terkendali karena mimpi buruknya barusan. Sebuah mimpi aneh namun juga mengerikan yang pertama kali ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Mimpi itu mulai berputar kembali didalam pikirannya bagai kaset yang bisa ia putar ulang semaunya. Terlebih bayangan sosok manusia-manusia yang tergantung dengan kawat baja dan sosok mengerikan bagai iblis yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba menghapus ingatan atau bayang-bayang dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat atau membayangkan mimpi buruknya barusan.

Pemuda itu lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menyamping, tidak sengaja menghadap sosok adiknya Tao yang tidur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap padanya juga. Tao tertidur dengan pulas dan begitu nyenyak, memeluk sang boneka panda dengan satu tangan dan satu tangan yang lain berada didepan wajahnya. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat Tao yang ternyata ia tidur sambil menghisap jempolnya bagai seorang bayi. Perlahan-lahan, Kris merasakan kantuk hebat melanda dirinya dan ia pun tertidur kembali tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**-XOXO-**

**Kediaman Keluarga Wu**

**06.30 am KST.**

Pagi ini, di dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Wu, para anggota keluarga sedang melakukan sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Anggota keluarga baru mereka, Wu Tao, diperlakukan sangat baik oleh _eomma_ dan _appa_ barunya, Heechul dan Hankyung. Heechul bahkan dengan senang hati memasak sendiri sarapan untuk anggota keluarga baru mereka itu. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung yang ternyata sudah membelikan seragam sekolah beserta perlengkapan lainnya untuk Tao kemarin sebelum mereka menemui lelaki manis itu di panti asuhan. Termasuk juga dengan Kris sendiri yang memperlakukan Tao sama baiknya seperti yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan. Ia bahkan bersedia memandikan Tao atas perintah _eommanya_ tadi, walau Kris akui ia sedikit enggan dan agak canggung melakukannya. Terlebih setelah ia bermimpi tentang sosok yang mirip dirinya dan Tao yang sedang bercumbu diatas kasur. Hal itu membuat Kris merasa tidak nyaman jika terus berdekatan dengan sosok adiknya itu, tapi Kris menyembunyikan rasa ketidak nyamanannya tersebut dalam-dalam.

Ada sedikit kendala sebenarnya disaat Kris akan memandikan Tao di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya saat itu. Adiknya bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan atau meninggalkan sang boneka panda dari pelukannya. Tao bahkan berkata ia tidak mau mandi jika sang boneka panda tidak diperkenankan untuk ikut mandi bersamanya. Jelas saja hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Kris dan juga kedua orang tuanya kerepotan dengan permintaan Tao.

Tetapi Kris berhasil membujuk Tao agar mau melepaskan dahulu boneka pandanya untuk sementara waktu ketika ia mandi. Tao tidak mungkin membawa sang boneka untuk ikut mandi juga. Karena hal itu akan membuat sang boneka basah dan mungkin juga akan membuat boneka tersebut rusak terkena air.

Setelah sekian lama adiknya itu terdiam, ia akhirnya menyetujui ucapannya, Tao bersedia mandi dengan Kris tanpa membawa boneka Tuan Pandanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Sebelum mandi, Tao menyimpan sang boneka panda diatas kasur milik Kris terlebih dahulu dengan memasang wajah lesu. Kris sedikit heran dengan sikap Tao yang seperti itu, apakah boneka panda itu sebegitu berharganya bagi Tao?

Ada juga beberapa peristiwa yang membuat Kris beberapa kali menaikkan alisnya bingung dan heran. Yaitu saat ia mandi sekaligus juga memandikan Tao dan disaat ia telah selesai mandi bersama dengan Tao.

Saat Kris memandikan Tao, Tao hanya diam membisu, bahkan ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Pandangan matanya juga terlihat kosong, tidak memancarkan cahayanya seperti saat sebelum Tao melepaskan sang boneka Tuan Panda dari dekapannya. Bahkan saat Kris menanyakan sesuatu padanya, Tao hanya memberikan sebuah gelengkan kepala atau anggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Tidak lebih dari itu. Benar-benar sangat aneh untuk ukuran seorang anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Kris kebingungan. Tapi juga saat ia menggosok punggung Tao, Kris bersumpah untuk sedetik dirinya melihat sebuah simbol berwarna hitam pekat dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang besar muncul dipunggung Tao. Namun dengan cepat, simbol itu menghilang saat ia berkedip karena kaget dengan kehadiran simbol itu. Kris berspekulasi bahwa simbol yang ia lihat tadi itu mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Kris rasa sih begitu, namun entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa simbol yang ia lihat tadi itu bukanlah ilusi semata.

Disaat ia telah selesai mandi dan juga selesai memandikan Tao. Kris kembali terlonjak kaget saat ia keluar dari kamarnya mendapati boneka panda milik Tao berada di lantai, di samping kasur miliknya. Duduk dengan pandangan kedua mata kancing hitamnya yang menghadap lurus pada pintu kamar mandi. Padahal, jika ia tidak salah ingat, boneka panda itu Tao simpan diatas kasur miliknya dengan menghadap langsung pada pintu utama kamarnya.

'**Ah, mungkin itu eomma atau pembantu yang melakukannya,'** pikir Kris saat itu. Dan ia melihat Tao segera berlari menuju sang boneka Tuan Panda itu lalu memeluknya erat dengan raut wajah riangnya diiringi tawa renyah miliknya. Saat itu juga, Kris bisa kembali melihat cahaya yang semula redup di kedua mata adiknya itu kini kembali terang seperti semula.

**-XOXO-**

Hari ini Tao akan mulai bersekolah di XOXO School yang memiliki jenjang atau tingkatan sekolah yang berbeda-beda. Sekolah tempat dimana _gegenya_ Kris juga menimba ilmu disana. Dan Tao cukup bersemangat mendengar hari ini ia akan segera bersekolah. Maka tidak heran, ia kini sudah memakai seragam sekolah kebanggan milik XOXO Elementary School.

Setelah selesai melakukan sarapan tepat pada pukul 07.00 pagi. Keluarga Wu segera meluncur menuju XOXO School dengan membawa mobil. Sang kepala keluarga, Hankyung menyempatkan diri sebagai sopir hanya untuk bisa mengantar putra kecilnya sebelum berangkat kerja ke kantor. Kris duduk disamping Hankyung yang tengah mengemudi sedangkan Tao dan _eommanya_ Heechul duduk dibangku penumpang.

Kris di dalam mobil terlihat asyik dengan _smartphone _miliknya, menjelajahi web sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone. Sedangkan Tao asyik memainkan boneka Tuan Panda miliknya yang sudah jelas ia bawa bersama dengannya. Disampingnya, Heechul tengah menelepon seseorang dengan satu telapak tangannya yang lain terus mengusap-usap pelan rambut hitam selembut sutra milik Tao.

"Iya~ hari ini anakku Tao akan mulai bersekolah di XOXO Elementary School, kelas lima." Heechul tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa dalam pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana. "Hahaha semoga saja yah. Semoga mereka berdua sekelas dan Sehunnie bisa berteman baik dengan Tao disana," Heechul terus berbicara tentang Tao dan sekolahnya dengan nada girang pada temannya yang merupakan _eomma_ dari seorang anak lelaki yang bernama Sehunnie.

Saat mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu _traffic_ berwarna merah. Di sebelah kiri mobil milik keluarga Wu terdapat mobil lain yang juga tengah berhenti. Didalam mobil sedan _sport_ dengan seluruh kaca penumpang mobil terbuka itu terdapat empat pemuda yang kelihatannya tengah dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk. Mereka menyalakan _sound system_ mobil mereka dengan volume kencang dan berlagak seolah-olah sedang berpesta didalam mobil. Sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka menutup telinga akibat kencangnya suara _sound system_ tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan! Berisik sekali! Padahal ini kan masih pagi dan aku sedang menelepon seseorang, keterlaluan sekali orang-orang itu," geram Heechul emosi karena tidak suka dengan suara bising yang dihasilkan _sound system_ mereka yang menembus kaca mobil miliknya. Hal itu membuat komunikasinya dengan seorang teman diseberang telepon sana jadi terganggu. Hankyung dan Kris bahkan berdecak sebal dengan suara bising dari _sound system_ bervolume kencang tersebut. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan pun juga terihat menyumpah-nyerapahi para pemuda-pemuda itu sambil menutup kedua cuping telinga mereka.

Hanya Tao yang tidak terlihat terganggu dengan suara bising itu. Bocah lelaki itu hanya menatap lurus pada mobil yang dikendarai oleh pemuda-pemuda yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis yang hampir berupa seringai tercipta di wajah manis Tao saat melihat mereka semua. Lalu, bibir Tao bergerak-gerak kecil, mengeluarkan sebuah suara atau mengucapkan suatu bisikkan yang tidak bisa didengarkan oleh siapapun. Bahkan _eommanya_ Heechul disampingnya pun tidak bisa mendengar suara bisikkan tersebut. Bisikannya teredam oleh kerasnya suara musik bervolume penuh dari _sound system_ mobil milik pemuda mabuk itu.

"_Thendore_…" itulah suara bisikkan yang diucapkan oleh Tao. Sebuah nada suara bisikkan yang bukan berasal dari nada suara miliknya. Nadanya lebih serak dan terkesan berdengung.

Salah satu pemuda di dalam mobil tidak sengaja melihat pada mobil yang ditumpangi Tao. Pemuda itu lalu melihat Tao yang tengah menatap mereka dengan sebuah seringai. Pemuda tersebut menaikkan alisnya melihat raut wajah dingin Tao dan sedetik kemudian pemuda itu merinding ketakutan saat boneka panda yang berada dalam pelukan sang anak, dimana yang sebelumnya tengah tersenyum manis juga berubah menyeringai, sama persis seperti pemiliknya.

Pemuda itu lalu mematung saat tiba-tiba sebuah sosok mengerikan yang tersenyum iblis tiba-tiba hadir didepannya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi kerongkongannya terasa tercekat, ia ingin segera keluar dari dalam mobil tapi tubuhnya sulit untuk ia gerakkan. Hasilnya adalah ia tetap diam didalam mobil, menatap terus menerus sosok hitam besar mengerikan yang membawa sebilah sabit besar dihadapannya dengan tubuh yang mulai mengigil hebat.

Lampu _traffic_ akhirnya menyala hijau. Hankyung langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang, bermaksud untuk segera melajukan mobilnya agar segera menjauh dari mobil yang berisi pemuda-pemuda berisik itu. Tapi ia terlonjak kaget saat mobilnya tidak melaju sedikit pun, padahal pedal gas sudah ia injak sekeras itu. Hankyung langsung berdesis sebal sambil terus menginjak pedal gas berkali-kali, kelihatannya pedal gas mobilnya macet.

Alhasil, mobil yang berisi pemuda-pemuda mabuk itu lebih dahulu melaju dibanding mobil milik Hankyung. Dan -

**DUAAGGHH!**

Sebuah truk besar yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menghantam mobil pemuda tersebut. Membuat mobil _sport_ itu rusak berat dan terpental jauh lalu terbakar dengan cepat ditempatnya mendarat. Membuat semua penghuni mobil langsung tewas mengenaskan seketika dan terpanggang didalamnya, bersamaan dengan suara musik dari _sound system_ yang mati.

Heechul sontak menjerit histeris didalam mobil melihat kecelakaan itu dan refleks ia memeluk Tao erat dalam dekapannya. Hankyung dan Kris hanya bisa terdiam membeku melihatnya. Hankyung merasa sangat bersyukur karena pedal gasnya rusak tadi, jika tidak, mungkin mereka juga sudah menjadi korban tabrakkan truk besar itu.

Jeritan histeris dan teriakkan orang-orang yang berusaha memanggil polisi, ambulan dan atau pemadam kebakaran, mulai ramai setelah mereka menyaksikan kecelakaan hebat itu. Orang-orang yang tadinya menyumpah nyerapahi pemuda-pemuda itu berubah menjadi iba dan simpati atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Didalam mobil keluarga Wu. Heechul masih terus memeluk putra kecilnya dalam diam, dimana Hankyung dan Kris keluar dari mobil untuk ikut melihat lebih dekat dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

Tao tersenyum tipis dalam dekapan Heechul saat itu juga. "Malangnya mereka semua~ mati dalam kecelakaan tragis seperti itu karena Tao ehehehe~~" bisiknya pelan diiringi tawa kecil tanpa terdengar sedikit pun oleh telinga sang _eomma_.

**TBC**

Note : Thendore means "Summon the Death to Come"

Ini spell atau mantra buatan author, jadi cari di mbah google pun gak bakal ketemu –"

Yang nunggu aksi si Tuan Panda bunuh orang mungkin Chap depan

**Tuan Panda : "Prepare readers. I will bring the nightmare to you all," #jilat pisau**

Terus yang penasaran sama arti mimpi Kris bakal terkuak juga nanti

Juga buat yang nunggu kepastian sequel** 'UKE MAGAZINE', **ff itusedang dalam pembuatan. Jadi dimohon untuk bersabar

Spesial thanks to :

**needtexotic, 13ginger, lee minji elf, daydreamer, rizkyeonhae, , rarega18, Jl Dray, ariadna, Nurul Fajrianti, Emaknya Panda, regitata, HuangK, ayulopetyas11, AfriiaWF, Kazehiro Yuki, cK, Oh Hannie, ajib4ff, wolfsv, PiCaPiQi, KimchiSeungyub, Rhie95, YDwi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, taotao panda, 2, kim hyura, YuniNJ, Srdkj414, SalshabillaaaURuRuBaek, chinderella cindy, Athena Chesloock, Park Ri Yeon, Dark Shine, maiqui-shaa, lenyclouds, taoris shipperrr, Love KTS mmmuach, AdelMinRinShin, lena99, hklyeon, Akang Argha nu Kasep, Dong Rim, Baby Ziren KTS, Dewi fira, Exost, JiHyun Byun, JunhongieJello, , aninkyuelf, geure227, scorus, Viseungri90, Ryu, fitriws21, meldayana, Guest, SuLay Daughter, Mei, Aegya Panda Dragon, ViAnni07, Alifya Cronics, red, ID.K, ByunnaPark, sung hyun ki, Kim Panda, Asha Lightyagami kisslicksucks, Ryeolu.**

**Mind to Review Again?**

**#ngasihin si Tuan panda XD**


End file.
